woybff_and_the_glaxayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Woybff/Woybff's Answering Machine Vers. 1.0
Notes This is a spin-off of'' Woybff and the galaxy''. The idea I got for this spin-off was'' Homestar Runner''. The type of toon that got my attention during the cancellation of WATG was called "Marzipan's Answering Machine". Where the characters would sent messages to her answering machine. It is great in my opinion. My favorites are episodes 4 and 17 (over 30 minutes long). Homestar Runner is created by The Chaps. For more information please ask on Google+ or visit the Homestar Runner wiki. Woybff's Anwsering Machine Vers. 1.0 Woybff:'Ello this is Woybff, and today I am not at home. Please give me a message after the beep. And not a curse word, I mind you. I'm doing this to increase my skills of talking to people on the phone. Check ya later. Message 10 (aka this is the first message Woybff ever got) Rainbow Strike:Hey Woybff, this is Strike. Sylvia is been attacking very strange lately. She texts with Sunil a lot, she hits Wander, and she is really into me. I'm worried about this last part because I want Sylvia to feel what she truly feelings about me. Do you what I should do? Well I'll see you later. Message 09 Zack Binspin:Hey Woybff, it's Zack. Yeah I'm here in Free Country, USA for a break from my tour. I just was wondering if you wanted to hang out or go get some foyo. Call me back you sweet cupcake. Message 08 Strong Bad:Tico's gonna freakin' murder Reynold. *laughs* This was just an prank call, Woybff. You gonna hear a lot of those. This just a warning, but sometimes you should believe me when I leave you a message. Message 07 Diego:Hey Woybff, it's Deigo the lead paint monster. I just wanted to let you know, I know where you live. Just kidding. I just know where The Chaps live, so if you could call them about that, that would make my day. Message 06 Wander:Hello Woybff, it's Wander. If you love the Homestar Runner more than me it's fine. I know how many times him and I broke your heart. *cries* I know have done it twice more than he has. If you can back, *cries* I would never lie to you again. *cries* Have a nice 90 days of being a Homestar Runner fan. *cries* Message 05 Mike:Hi this is Mike. You don't have to call me about. Diego knowing where we live because I saw him call you at are house. I know it's creepy. Also Matt and I respect your feelings for Mattel. Message 04 Vinnie:Hi Woybff, this is Vinnie. You know Sunil's best friend. Do you want to do a let's watch with me on the Baby Einstein video, Baby's First Moves? I really want do that. Call me back when you get a chance. Message 03 Sunil:Woybff, my dear friend. I am sorry Vinnie wants do Baby's First Crap with you. I am trying to make him do World Animals or Baby Shakespeare with you, but he is scared of those videos. If you have any good ideas on which video you want to do please call me. Message 02 Kids II employee:Hi this is Josh. Thank you for leaving your complaints with us Miss Stars. The items that are reported that are dangerous are not in any danger of hurting anyone else, and we have the rights to take down any video on YouTube that has Baby Einstein content. Message 01 Homestar:Woybff, I need your help. I don't know which Hasbro toys are recalled. I don't want to break your heart as many times as Wander. I guess need to know for safety recalls. Also I didn't find any cups of Play-doh in the King's castle, let alone empty. Bye sweetie. Category:Blog posts